YM MESSAGES & STATUSES
by LOLipopluvvah143
Summary: Sonny and Chad are chatting and putting up statuses. . . A very weird but cute one shot of Channy. . . Pls. R&R! :3


_**YM MESSAGES & STATUSES:**_

**Author's Note: Hey! This is my very first oneshot and I'm actually new here! I hope you will like it! HERE GOES!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Sonny: Come on, say it!**

**LOLipopluvvah143: Never!**

**Chad: You do know you will have to admit it sooner or later…**

**LOLipopluvvah143: *rolls eyes* Fine**

**Sonny & Chad: Fine**

**LOLipopluvvah143: Good**

**Sonny & Chad: Good- Wait! That's our lines! And stop stalling!**

**LOLipopluvvah143: *In tears* Okay! I don't own Sonny with a chance . . . But maybe Chad?-**

**Sonny: NO! *blushes***

**Chad: I see you're jealous *smirks***

**Sonny: Oh shut up and kiss me!**

**LOLipopluvvah143: Hey! Can we just go to the story already?**

**Sonny and Chad: Fine**

**LOLipopluvvah143: Fine- Wait! I'm not doing that again! Here's the freakin' story!**

_**

* * *

**_

_**SonShine_Sonny143 is now online **_

_**CDC#1actorofthisgeneration is now online**_

Chad's status: "Monroe's is sooooooo in love with me"

Sonny's status: "Cooper is sooooooo stupid and should change his username to something realistic!"

_**CDC#1actorofthisgeneration: Take that back, Munroe!**_

_SonShine_Sonny143 is typing a message_

_**SonShine_Sonny143: Make me, Cooper!**_

_**CDC#1actorofthisgeneration: Fine then, I won't go out with you**_

_**SonShine_Sonny143: Chad, since when did I ever asked to go out with you?**_

_CDC#1actorofthisgeneration is typing a message_

_**CDC#1actorofthisgeneration: Since when has anyone DON'T want to?**_

_**SonShine_Sonny143: . . . You mean like now, by me? **_

_**CDC#1actorofthisgeneration: *gasp* :O! That's like saying my hair is ugly! And that's wayyyyyy impossible!**_

_**SonShine_Sonny143: Well, I guess you're wrong on both theories then :p**_

_CDC#1actorofthisgeneration is typing a message_

_**SonShine_Sonny143: Chad, it's been over ten minutes, what's taking you so long?**_

_**CDC#1actorofthisgeneration: :) Are loving the fact that you're actually chatting with THE CHAD DYLAN COOPER? And also, read my status ;)**_

Chad's status: "SONNY MONROE IS GOING ON A DATE WITH ME! AND SHE WILL OFFICIALLY BE MY GIRLFRIEND! I knew she would fall for the CDC charm"

_**SonShine_Sonny143: WHAT? Chad, 1.) I'm soooo not loving the fact that you're annoying me and 2.) WE ARE NOT GOING OUT! 3.) I'M NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND AND 4.) I DIDN'T FALL FOR YOUR CHARMS!**_

_**CDC#1actorofthisgeneration: Really Sonny Really?**_

_SonShine_Sonny143 is typing a message_

_**CDC#1actorofthisgeneration: Sonny?**_

_**BUZZ!**_

_**CDC#1actorofthisgeneration: Sonny, you there?**_

_**CDC#1actorofthisgeneration: If you're not gonna answer I might go there to your studio!**_

_**CDC#1actorofthisgeneration: Hello?**_

_**BUZZ!**_

_**SonShine_Sonny143: Chad! I didn't reply you for only three minutes! SHEESH! That was shorter than yours! **_

_**CDC#1actorofthisgeneration: Well, I'm bored here in my dressing room!**_

_**SonShine_Sonny143: But I'm busy in MINE thinking of a sketch . . . Anyways, look at my status**_

Sonny's status: "CHAD DYLAN COOPER IS SOOOO NOT GOING ON A DATE WITH ME! I'D RATHER BE A PIG'S GIRLFRIEND THAN DATE A JERKTHROB LIKE HIM! BESIDES, I NEVER FELL FOR HIS CHARMS! HE'S SOOOO SUPERFICIAL!"

_**CDC#1actorofthisgeneration: Sonny, Sonny, Sonny, funny little Sonny . . . All I see in this status is CHAD DYLAN COOPER IS SOOOO BLAH BLAH GOING ON A DATE WITH ME! I'D RATHER BLAH BLAH BLAH GIRLFRIEND BLAH BLAH DATE BLAH BLAH BLAH HIM! BESIDES, I BLAH FELL FOR HIS CHARMS! HE'S SO SUPER! BLAH!**_

_**SonShine_Sonny143: I can't believe I even tried 8-|**_

_**CDC#1actorofthisgeneration: Well, you started all this! YOU MOCKED THE HAIR . . . TWICE!**_

_**SonShine_Sonny143: Oh and you annoy me . . . more than even THRICE!**_

_**CDC#1actorofthisgeneration: Just say it already, Munroe, you can't resist me**_

_**SonShine_Sonny143: Yeah right!**_

_**CDC#1actorofthisgeneration: OF COURSE I AM! GLAD THAT YOU FINALLY AGREED!**_

_**SonShine_Sonny143: WHAT? NO! I SAID IT SARCASTICALLY!**_

_**CDC#1actorofthisgeneration: Really Sonny Really?**_

_**SonShine_Sonny143: Yes, really!**_

_**CDC#1actorofthisgeneration: :) then read . . . my . . . status . . . :)**_

Chad's status: "Sonny thinks that I'm not irresistible but why is she smiling at my profile pic right now while we're talking? :) PS: Sonny, turn around!"

_**SonShine_Sonny143: CHAD! Why are you here, bringing your laptop?**_

_**CDC#1actorofthisgeneration: Why can't I see my favorite random? **_

_SonShine_Sonny143 is typing a message_

_**SonShine_Sonny143: I hate you! And I wasn't smiling at your picture! And, wow, it's weird that we are just glaring at each other but chatting through our laptops . . .**_

_**CDC#1actorofthisgeneration: I know you don't and you sooo were! You even boy sighed! And yeah I know, but it's cool **_

_**SonShine_Sonny143: Okay, what is up with the word 'boy sighing'?**_

_CDC#1actorofthisgeneration is typing a message_

_**SonShine_Sonny143: No Chad, you have to type it here, not say it aloud or it will ruin the fun**_

_**CDC#1actorofthisgeneration: Fine, it's when a girl is sighing but with a dreamy expression like you just did with that picture of me looking hot and smokin'! Just admit it! The evidence is all clear!**_

_**SonShine_Sonny143: Urgh! Fine! You win, I was . . . 'boy sighing' okay?**_

_**CDC#1actorofthisgeneration: YES! I always win and . . . you know . . . it's okay if you were boy sighing over me . . . actually, I was 'girl sighing' over your profile pic too :D**_

_**SonShine_Sonny143: You do?**_

_**CDC#1actorofthisgeneration: Yeah, and read my status ;)**_

Chad's status: "I am in love with a miss Sonny Monroe and that I will still have to ask her if she wants to go on a date with a jerk like me . . . And yeah, I guess she'd rather date an animal than me . . . :("

_SonShine_Sonny143 is typing a message_

_**CDC#1actorofthisgeneration: Sonny? **_

_**CDC#1actorofthisgeneration: Oh God, what's with the blank expression on your face now?**_

_**CDC#1actorofthisgeneration: I'm sorry! I shouldn't have said that as my status! I should have known you wouldn't love me back! Let's just pretend this never happened!**_

_**Buzz!**_

_**SonShine_Sonny143: Chad! Read my status ;)**_

Sonny's status: "I am in love with a mister Chad Dylan Cooper and that I would love to go on a date with him! And btw, I'd really pick you than a pig any day!3 ;)"

_**CDC#1actorofthisgeneration: That's great! Pick you up at eight? ;)**_

_**SonShine_Sonny143: Fine :)**_

_**CDC#1actorofthisgeneration: Fine ;)**_

_**SonShine_Sonny143: Good**_

_**CDC#1actorofthisgeneration: Good**_

_**SonShine_Sonny143: So are we good?**_

_**CDC#1actorofthisgeneration: Oh not yet! :)**_

_**SonShine_Sonny143: What do you mean?**_

_**SonShine_Sonny143 is now offline **_

_**CDC#1actorofthisgeneration is now offline**_

_**Tawni_Pretty_Hart3 is now online**_

Tawni's status: _I'm on mobile_ "Watching Sonny and Chad MAKING OUT in front of me without even noticing . . . I am so getting a video and a picture and sending this to Tween Weekly! CHANNY!"

* * *

**SO THERE YOU GO! MY FIRST ONE SHOT IN FANFICTION! I hope you enjoyed! See that lovely button below? Yeah, if you press it, you will get a virtual prize! Or make a girl smile! **

**Chad: Hey! You weren't supposed to tell anyone about our chat! I trusted you with my account!**

**LOLipopluvvah143: But it was juicy! And you DID save the archive :**

**Sonny: But how did you get our statuses right? And Chad, why DID you give her access to your account?**

**LOLipopluvvah143: DUH! Aren't I your friend in YM? **

**Chad: Not anymore, I'm unfriending you! And Sonny, it was for personal reasons**

**Sonny: You mean she tricked you into saying your password? And yeah, I'm not gonna be your friend!**

**LOLipopluvvah143: *crying* Wahh! And yes Sonny, you were dead on right *laughs then cries back***

**Chad: I'm not falling for that, you're still gonna pay for this! **

**Sonny: *Nods her head in agreement***

**LOLipopluvvah143: *runs* AHHHHH!**

**Sonny: Get back!**

**Chad: You can't run forever!**

**LOLipopluvvah143: That's all folks! *still running***


End file.
